This invention relates to a method and a machine for making ice cream containing a center made from a different basic product (preferably a chocolate center).
Known in the trade are ice creams consisting of a basic flavor (the basic ice cream, preferably a soft ice cream) into which a center having a different flavor or made of a different material is inserted.
As is known, a need which is strongly felt by operators in the trade is that of having a device for dispensing an ice cream of this kind which allows obtaining a particularly high degree of food safety, that is to say, which allows reducing potential risks of contaminating the ice cream product of this kind while it is being processed.